Romance x Servants
by Lil'Heylias
Summary: Bonding with Servants is an essential thing. It's another thing when it's starting to develop love feelings. Each chapter is with a different servant and is unrelated to the previous one. Made with my favorite servants, please don't ask for other characters.
1. Atalanta

Atalanta

A renowned huntress, known better under the name of the Chaste Huntress from the Greek mythology. Born as the daughter of King Iasus of Arcadia, yet abandoned in the forests because he wanted a son. She was raised by a female bear sent by Artemis who pitied her, then raised by hunters who treated in the mountains. Atalanta became a fervent follower of Artemis, and later vowed her virginity to Artemis.

However, after returning to her homeland and since the king never had a son, he forced her into marriage. She then turned it into a footrace contest, where if she wins, the opponent dies, in order to protect her vow. She had very swift feet and was unmatched in terms of speed, but then someone used a cowardly method to make her lose the race, throwing irresistible golden apples in front of her to distract her. She was then forced to break her vow.

Atalanta is an existence that projected her former self while simultaneously, she exists as a symbol of purity for children. Although she was saved by the hands of the gods, it is nearly beyond redemption for the rest of the children. She, who materialized as a Servant, entrusts the salvation of the children to the Holy Grail.

I summoned her quite a long time ago, and she helped me resolve quite a lot of singularities thanks to her talents as a servant. Our bond has deepened quite a lot, yet, I still feel like we are distant from each other. Her distrust for men was surely strong because of her tale. However, I can not calm this pounding in my chest each time I see her smile, even though I know this love cannot bear fruits.

"Master, is something the matter?"

"Eh? Atalanta?"

"Thou hath been staring at me for quite a time now. Are thou not feeling well?"

"Wh-? No...it's not something you have to worry about."

I sighed. So I was staring at her while thinking about her. I really am a hopeless guy, am I not? She tilted her head to the side, and her lion tail swung left and right slowly while her lion ears twitched. I remember that her gestures were terribly more serious when I first summoned her. She was very wary of me at first, but she opened herself more with time. As I sighed again, she put her forehead against me and closed her eyes.

"Ata-?!"

"Thou seems not to have a fever. Perhaps are thou still sick from the recent rayshift?"

"No no, I'm fine, I'm really fine…"

I quickly got away from her while my face felt really hot, and ran to my room.

-Atalanta's POV-

Master has been avoiding me for quite some time now. However, I do perhaps know why. Master is not really good at hiding his emotions. However, I vowed my virginity to lady Artemis. However, it is true that my feelings for Master are growing ever so slightly, bigger and bigger, and it is slowly starting to crush me.

"What did Master wish to talk about with us…?"

I caught a glimpse of a familiar voice coming from Master's room. The sliding door doesn't seem to be entirely closed. I took a peek, and I saw Lady Artemis and Orion-sama who were sitting on master's bed while Master was standing.

"It's about Atalanta…"

Somehow, my heart tightened hearing that. Master had a grievous face when saying it.

"Atalanta? Is there something wrong with her?" Asked Artemis-sama.

"There is nothing wrong with her. Or rather, it's something wrong with me regarding her."

"Eh? What could it be?"

Artemis-sama was suddenly really into it. Orion-sama, who was simply standing on her head had however a serious expression, and somehow looked like he knew what it could be.

"...I'm in love with Atalanta. Although...I know that she vowed to you, so I first wanted talk about it with you."

Artemis-sama had a serious expression too when she heard that, and then Master kneeled in a dogeza position.

"I wish to confess to her, and...I wish that no matter what her answer will be, you won't intervene."

"...Master, even if it's you, I won't forgive you."

"I understand that but even so! I...I am ready to fight for her!"

"Is that so? So Master is ready to die, huh…"

"Hey hey, calm down a bit. Look, this kid is literally trembling right now, don't add another layer."

"I am asking you to this as her parent figures, please let me confess to her...and...if her answer is positive, please let me have her!"

My heart jumped from Master's declaration. However, the air was heavy and Lady Artemis was glaring daggers at Master, who didn't move at all from his position, though he was trembling very severely. I was about to intervene, but Orion-sama jumped from Lady Artemis's head and landed on Master's.

"You have my benediction for this."

"Darling?!"

I was a bit surprised too, hearing Orion-sama saying this.

"Atalanta is a grown girl now. You should let her choose her path. Besides, as a man of love, I am happy that this man choose to muster his strength in order to face you like this."

"However…!"

"Also, why don't we asked the one concerned herself?"

"Eh?"

I let out a dumbfounded voice when Orion-sama turned his head towards me. As a huntress, it is quite the fatal mistake, though it wasn't like I was hunting. The door opened widely and myself, who was leaning on it, fell on the ground.

"A...Atalanta?!"

-Master's POV-

It was scary...really scary. I barely hold out to not wet myself. Is this how it feels like to ask someone's hand to her parents? And then…

"Also, why don't we asked the one concerned herself?"

When Orion-san said that, the door suddenly opened and Atalanta fell on the floor. It surprised me so much that I forgot the pressure from Artemis-san's haki and broke my dogeza posture.

"A...Atalanta?!"

"I...I didn't mean to peep! It's just that when I heard Master's conversation with Lady Artemis and Orion-sama, I got curious and…"

She started to panic, then to blush and her tail was wagging like crazy.

"H...how long have you been there?!"

"I...I just got here and…"

"From the very beginning." Said Orion-san.

Atalanta stiffened and then, she went silent while looking down, ashamed and her ears drooped down.

"Now, Ata-chi, can we hear your answer?"

My heart pounded loudly in my chest and I stared at her, in a daze. However, I feared her answer. Atalanta looked at me, then at Artemis, back and forth. She kept her head down and wasn't answering.

"...Atalanta, is your vow a curse to you? Please tell it to me in all honesty."

Artemis looked at Atalanta with a kind of droopy face.

"Master is…for me…"

My heart was pounding so hard right now, I felt like I'll have a heart attack by it pounding so hard.

"Master is...someone I want to be close by at all times. I want to share this life of mine with him. However, my vow to Lady Artemis...I cannot disregard it either. She saved my life, so dedicating my everything to her should be a given...and yet…it's suffocating. I can't stop loving Master..."

Artemis sighed, then looked at me with sharp eyes, that made me stiffen. However, I couldn't shake off that heat in my heart, that helped me withstand her pressure.

"It's your fault for my Atalanta to turn out like this...so take responsibility. If you ever make her sad, even if you're Master, I will hunt you down."

"Ah...yes! I promise to make her happy!"

I bowed deeply again. Tears even started to overflow from my eyes, but I brushed them off.

"...Atalanta. It is fine to break your vow this time...I do not wish to see you suffer from it."

"Lady Artemis…"

Tears swelled in Atalanta's eyes too. I was a bit speechless and I didn't know what I should do. Then, I felt Orion's taps on my head.

"Hey hey, it's that time that you have to embrace your girl, you know?"

Following Orion's advice, I went near Atalanta and rubbed her back, after that I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back with a happy crying face. I also started crying from joy as I couldn't bear with it too, and then, we kissed…it was a timid kiss, but it was definitely the best kiss I could ask. We kept kissing like that for a bit. Orion jumped on Artemis's head again, which was a bit sad.

"Come on, let's leave the two love birds alone for now."

Artemis sighed, then looked at us with a wry smile.

"I guess I was too severe with those children."

She left the room and closed the door, but she showed quickly again.

"Ah but...no sex before marriage, ufufu."

"Wha-?!"

I let out a dumb sound of my mouth. I looked at Atalanta, slightly embarrassed, and she looked down with a flushed face too. Her ears moved several times while her tail kept wagging fast.

-One week later-

We could hear birds chirping, filling the forest with a natural melody. There was nobody else around, except Atalanta and I. We were walking slowly, her hugging my arm, happy. No priests, no witnesses, in her eyes, there was no need for such things. We stopped at a small clearing of the forest and faced each others while holding hands. Atalanta was wearing a one piece white dress with small white bows tying her hair in two pigtails on the sides.

"You look beautiful in this outfit."

"Thank you Master. You yourself don't look bad either."

"Then, shall I begin?"

I asked timidly, while wearing a black tuxedo. For this marriage ceremony to be private, I am grateful because I would feel pretty embarrassed to do it in front of others, but it still holds a great level of embarrassment. Atalanta nodded at me with a large smile, though she kept her head a bit down with reddened cheeks.

"Then...I vow...to tighten my bonds with you, spend my time together to the extent possible with you, in times of happiness, in times of sadness, and in times of health too, until death does us apart."

I squeezed my hands with hers a bit. Gosh, this is something so embarrassing to say.

"I swear, by Artemis and Orion, that I shall never leave your side, no matter how bad things may become. I shall protect your life as though it were my own."

We kissed to settle our vows. We walked around in the forest, took a swim in a nearby lake wrapped in towels, we ate a picnic lunch consisting of roasted boar and an apple pie. We lied down under a tree, holding hands and passed time like this.

The sunset was slowly turning the sky into a sea of stars. Suddenly, Atalanta pulled my hand and led me to the cabin where we were staying for our wedding trip, all the way to the bedroom.

"A...Atalanta?"

"Fufu...in my first life, I was forced to break this vow. But this time, without the fear of a punishment, I want to surrender myself to you, Master."

Her smile shone like the sun, and then, I understood what she meant by that.

"N...Na-...A...Atalanta, you don't mean…"

She blushed and looked down again, with a small smile on her face. It was today...today is the day I become a real man. My instinct was slowly taking over my reasoning ability, and when we lied down on the bed with our fingers entangled together, we kissed passionately, almost taking no break to catch our breathes. Our tongue were moving as if in order to mix our saliva together. My hands started reaching towards her ears, who were looking fun to tease. With half-closed watery eyes, Atalanta was looking at me while somehow trembling.

"Ah...sorry! I...I was too forceful, wasn't I?"

"N...no...Master is…my ears are pretty sensitive..."

We kissed passionately again, and I slowly started to undress her. I soon saw her small bulges on her beautiful skin in plain view and started massaging them as I kissed her neck.

"Master…"

"What is it?"

"Master is quite the pervert…"

"Do you dislike it?"

She looked away while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"...if it's only Master...then...I don't mind."

"Atalanta…"

I kept kissing her, while my fingers started to slowly move from her breasts to her crotch while slithering on her belly. Once they reached their destination, Atalanta's whole body twitched.

"This place is…"

"It is already quite wet, isn't it?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Wh...who's fault is it?"

"You're so cute Atalanta."

"Please don't say that…" she said while her body was trying to suppress the jolts she felt from carnal pleasure. She hid her flushed face with her hands, that I moved away in order to kiss her again.

"Atalanta…"

"Master…"

I inserted my fingers into her meat hole, giving on my fingers a hot and wet sensation. Unable to hold her voice in anymore, Atalanta let out a cute moan that made me want to tease her more down there. Her legs were trying to close the small entrance but it didn't stop me. I nibbled on her animal ears and kept teasing her crotch, making her moan more and more.

"Master...I'm already…"

So her most sensitive parts are her ears, huh...I inserted my tongue in there as a final blow and her crotch gave in, raising up and covering my hand and fingers with love juice. She muffled her scream before her legs lost all strength, and she panted. Did I...go too far?

"...-air..."

I couldn't clearly hear what she muttered just now.

"It is not fair...Master shouldn't be the only one giving me pleasure…"

-Atalanta's POV-

Master was terribly skillful just now, aiming at all of my sensitive spots. I couldn't mutter any strength and then, I gave in to the overwhelming pleasure, which gushed out of my crotch. However, I could see that Master is suffering down there as well. When I found some strength again, I pounced him and I saw the bulge in his pants that was twitching a lot. I slowly undid the pants covering the thing and a big meat rod sprung up, with the weird form of a mushroom. It had bulged veins covering the trunk and a manly smell was emanating from it.

"Is this Master's…"

"Wa...wa...Atalanta..."

It was big...bigger than my memories about such thing. When I looked back at Master's embarrassed face, I wanted to tease him more, even more so with all he has already done to me. I got my face close to it and started by kissing the tip. Ara, it twitched. I kissed it again and started to lick the tip, and Master had a red face with a cramped expression showing it had some effect. Fufu, so cute. I started licking the trunk too, down to the root of it. I could hear Master's voice, who's trying to hold it down.

"Hya?!"

Suddenly, Master grabbed my waist which was near his face and then, I could feel him licking my lower part.

"Ma- Master! It was supposed to be my turn pleasuring...nya!"

"Sorry, Atalanta...but I can't hold back."

"Mu...if it came down to this…"

I started to kiss the tip, then slowly, I put Master's meat rod's tip in my mouth, then slowly made up and down movements. His thing pulsed strongly when I put it in and Master's teasing went a bit clumsy. I could also hear lewd sounds coming from me as I was taking care of his manliness. Slowly, I started to put his thing deeper in my mouth. Master's attack became more aggressive too, as he inserted his tongue inside of my lower mouth and he stroked my tail too.

"Atalanta, if you keep doing this…"

But I didn't stop my offense either. I accelerated my vacuum effect and his groin was starting to pulse more fiercely.

"A...Atalanta!"

Master's hands went from my waist to my head in a flash and they pressed my head against his waist, pushing the tip in my throat. My mind went blank at the same time, and I almost chocked, then I could feel something gushing out of his thing. It surged like wave, slowly filling my throat. When Master's hands freed my head, I took his groin out of my mouth. What he released in me was a gooey white liquid. It had a really weird taste, but somehow, I didn't want to let even one drop of it out. I could also feel my crotch burning and aching as I gasped for air, and Master's rough breathing was also hinting me that he can't endure anymore.

 _I want to put it in..._ is what we both thought at that time.

We swapped positions again and Master's thing was still swollen and filled with vigor. It made me...happy. I reached my arms at him.

"Come, Master…"

"Atalanta..."

My heart has pound each time he called my name. He grabbed his won groin and directed the tip to my entrance. Finally...finally...Master and I...will become one.

-POV Master-

I can't take it anymore. My instinct are screaming loudly to me to put it in, and I can't think straight anymore, except about her. The one I am mating with right now...I directed the tip to her entrance and slowly pushed it in. As my own tail entered in her, the fleshy walls of her vagina made my thing feel like melting. Atalanta's face cramped as I was putting a bit of force in order to put it fully in.

"Tell me if it hurts…"

"I'm...I'm okay…"

I forced my way in, slowly, and Atalanta's face became more and more painful, and then...I've fully put it in.

"It's fully in…"

"I feel...so full…"

Atalanta wrapped her legs around my waist and squeezed me.

"Master, please...don't move for a bit."

I nodded. I could see that some blood was slowly dripping from her lower part. That must have been very painful for her, and yet, she was looking at me with teary eyes and a smile blooming on her face. I couldn't help but kiss her in this state.

"Master, it's okay now. The pain is gone…"

"Atalanta…"

I slowly pulled out until the tip would come out, then put it in again. The burning sensation of her insides are making me want to release anytime soon, but I refuse. I cannot do it without her. I bore with it and made simple thrusts, but at each moans of Atalanta, my reasoning was further eroded. My thrusts went wilder and wilder, yet she didn't seem in pain.

"Master...Master…"

"Atalanta…"

"I can feel it, Master's spear thrusting inside me. It feels...so good I can't think straight. It is the first time I've ever felt like this."

"I'm glad to hear that...it feels so good for me too that I can't stop shaking my hips."

Atalanta started moaning louder and louder. I kissed her and with extreme strength, she hugged me while we were having sex.

"Atalanta, I'm at my limit…"

"Me too, I'm almost there. Master, together…"

"Together…"

I could feel something flowing in me while the piston movement of my hips started accelerating and then, I felt it surge in my thing and be poured inside Atalanta's womb, who screamed as she received it in her. Her vaginal walls tightened like they were trying to squeeze me dry, and then, we both lost strength, and we were just lying on top of each other, naked. We panted a lot, and then...I saw tears flowing down Atalanta's cheeks.

"Atalanta?! I'm...I'm sorry, I made you cry, right?"

"Those are *sob* tears of joy you idiot…*sob*"

"Eh?"

"I never knew that *sob* something that I despised before *sob* could feel this good. The last time *sob*, I suffered so much from it, and yet *sob* here, I'm enjoying it so much…"

I felt relieved hearing I didn't made her sad. I lightly caressed her head as I was hugging her.

"I am glad that this time, I did it with someone I love…"

She kissed me passionately as I regained some vigor again.

"Master...did you just...get hard again?"

"Ahaha….sorry, I can't help it because it's you."

"Geez...it can't be helped then."

Then, I saw Atalanta move and get on all four on the sheets, sticking out her ass in the air. Her tail kept was also wagging a lot. I gulped my saliva and attacked her again. The bed started rocking loudly against the walls. It is fortunate that we were alone in that cabin. I could feel inside of her that my tip was hitting against something.

"Ma..Master, you're...reaching so deep!"

Atalanta's arms already gave in and I already was past beyond stoppable now. My mind was that of a beast at that time. I grabbed her tail too and she let out a loud moan. Another sensitive part is the tail for her, it seems. I kept thrusting, deeper and deeper. Atalanta's gasps and moans were louder than ever. The heat of passion consumed us and then, we reached climax again. Atalanta hugged me again, but with my head on her chest.

"I love you Master…" She said in a smooth voice.

"Me too, Atalanta, I love you. I want to stay with you for all eternity..."

We stood connected for the whole night, sticking to each others.

-Epilogue-

"My my, Master and Atalanta-chan really are fond of each other."

Back in Chaldea, the goddess Artemis and Orion who were wandering around came across Atalanta, who was walking side by side with her Master while hugging one of his arms and humming with a big smile on her face. Her tail was showing precisely how happy she was, as it swayed joyfully left and right. They seemed to have not noticed them yet, as they just walked like that.

"In the end, it was a good decision to let her break her vow, right?"

"Although I still think it's a bad thing, it doesn't feel too bad to have let her meet love."

"Haha, it sure is."

And yet, at night...loud noises were heard and it was easy to know it was from the Master's room. Moans and repeated bumping on the walls were, though muffled by the isolated walls, clearly heard. The noises were heard until quite late in the night.

"Perhaps...was it a bad idea instead?"

"I can't sleep..."


	2. Okita

I have summoned several servants. Males and females, fought alongside them, trying to correct singularities that came by non-stop, all in order to save humanity. This mission...is heavy. However, I am fortunate that I got the Servant, Okita Souji by my sides. We pass a lot of time together, and we can almost say we are lovers. The problem is...Okita is really cute, but she's oblivious to the concept of love, or more like she never was able to experience it with her duty, and also her disease, which made her life come to an end pretty quickly. That's why, I wonder...does she love me back? I got my answer later on...

Right now, we were in a singularity involving the Japan of the past. Of course, Okita was quite excited about this. We sided with some stray servants, notably Archer class Oda Nobunaga, Berserker class Hikjikata Toshizô, Rider class Ushiwakamaru and Assassin class Sasaki Kojirô. However, the enemy was still unknown.

Right now, we were resting in a small room in the shinsengumi headquarters. Okita and I were sharing a room with two futons next to each others, and calmly eating dangos. Tomorrow will be the final assault, so we need rest, in particular with Okita's constitution.

"It'll be over soon, huh?"

Okita asked while rocking my legs back and forth on the outer corridor of the building.

"Yeah...we'll be able to save Japan soon now…"

"S...say...Master...I...have something I want to ask...or more like, I feel like I have to say it to you now."

"Mmmm? Yes? What is it? Everything for Okita-chan."

I petted her hair and her ahoge swayed left and right. Her silky hair were really smooth and felt good at touch.

"So? What is it?"

"W...well...you see…"

She was somehow really red. No...it's not "somehow"...I'm not that dense…

"The...the truth is...Master, Okita r-...really...really loves you. N...not just as a Master but...as a man too."

Her confession...left me wordless, and I just couldn't answer directly, and it wasn't finished yet.

"I really know a lot of your great points, I really...really like a lot about you. I like your warm hands, I like your kind gaze, I like when we eat dango together, I like when you laugh and make all around you fluffy. I also like you who are not only kind to me who cuts down people, but to me that easily falls in battle, and yet always allow me to fight battles I want to fight in…"

Each "I like" made my heart skip a beat, perhaps making it a bit dangerous. Fortunately, Head nurse (Nightingale) wasn't with us there...Anyway, I felt really hot and embarrassed because of that, but still were able to face Okita.

"You see Okita, I too...feel the same about you. I like...your always energetic and frank behavior, your persistence in whatever you do, and I like all the time we pass together...that's why, if you want, let's go out together...no...Okita, can you be my girlfriend?"

"...yes, it'll be with pleasure."

Small tears were forming on the corner of Okita's eyes. Tears of happiness...I gently brushed them off and we leaned to kiss each other, but…

*thud*

People showed themselves from behind the sliding door. There, we saw Nobunaga, Ushiwakamaru, Hijikata and Sasaki who were on the ground. Were they...until now...spying on us?

"Ah...ahaha, p..please don't mind us, keep going…"

"Like hell we can continue! You just spoiled the mood, you idiot!"

Okita and Nobunaga often fought each other, but they were good with each other, almost like friends, if not yet. I also got felicitated by Hijikata, Sasaki, Ushiwakamaru, Nobunaga and all the active members of the shinsengumi lending us their help here, even though they weren't servants. We drank sake until we were knocked out, though as I am not a servant, I had to drink in moderation to avoid having a headache in tomorrow's final operation.

We arrived at the enemy's stronghold, where a concentrate of small mob enemies were. Of course, with our present team, it wasn't really a problem.

"Are you alright, Master?"

"Yes, I am fine. But it's fishy...how the hell do they keep flowing here? It's like another one appear whenever we defeat one of them…"

"Master-san, perhaps is there a caster that makes them come here. We'll create an opening, so use it to go and defeat the caster."

"I understand. Okita, let's go."

"Yes!"

"Nobunaga-dono, if you please!"

"Leave it to me! Sanzen Sekai: Sandan Uchi!"

Thousand of rifles showed up and lined up in front, and they fired all at once, killing a lot of those mobs, and Okita and I rushed in the formation. The others tried to follow us, but the enemies quickly spawned in and blocked them.

"We'll join up later, don't worry about us! Defeat the bastard who's creating this singularity and take back the grail."

"Leave it to us!"

We rushed to the deepest part of the palace and finally arrived at the place where the bad guy was...however…

"Mu? Two of them slipped through huh...I see...quantity didn't win over quality. Fumu, I'll never make this mistake again."

A young woman with long white hair, tied back at either side with red tassels. A red and black dress bearing similarity to a short kimono and long European style coat, complete with high collar held closed by a rope tassel, and long stockings. She also shared facial features similar to Okita, though she was a bit bigger. She was holding onto a Japanese sword almost as long as her.

"Anyway...well done having made it this far. You guys however don't stand a chance against me alone. I am sorry, but this is the end for you. However, I would like to know your names beforehand. May I?"

"O...Okita Souji."

"Fumu...what a coincidence. And you are her Master, huh...I see...I am Majin Okita Souji…"

"Majin…?!"

"There's no way you are me, you fake!"

"I have barely any memories left of my life as Okita Souji so there are times when I can't tell if I'm really a copy of you...however, on a completely unrelated note, but somehow my height is taller and my breasts are bigger than you. I wonder if I'm in my growth period…"

What is she talking about…?

"Well, this chat is meaningless…prepare yourselves."

"Okita…"

"Yes?"

Okita was really troubled, so I had to give her hope.

"There's no way you can't win. That's why, fight on. I believe in you."

"...yes!"

However...the results...weren't as expected. Her alter self was way stronger than her, and we were...utter defeated. Reinforcements didn't come either…

"...I expected a bit more troubled coming from you two…"

Okita had one knee down on the ground, holding her sword upside down, using it as a support to not fall down. Wounds covered her entire body, and she coughed blood. Though she wasn't returning to the Throne, she was still in a very bad state.

"Mas...ter…"

"Well then...any last words?"

I couldn't mutter a world to her...so many thoughts were flowing in my head that I couldn't choose one. And in the end, without really thinking, I said…

"...sex…"

"Mu?"

"I...still didn't had sex with...Okita...that's why...I can't die here."

"Ma...Master?!"

"Sex...is it?"

Even Majin Okita was surprised by what I said, and I finally understood what I just said.

"…fumu...I'll allow it...I myself am a bit interested by this unknown thing. Should we move elsewhere? This place seems a bit inappropriate for it."

Majin-san sheathed her weapon and turned her back to us.

"Please follow me...I'll lead you to a better room for this."

Okita was still looking at me with wide open eyes, and I could understand why...I really uttered something stupid...yet, it still gave us...an opportunity…

We were guided to a simple room with a tatami covered floor and some traditional wooden walls. And she made signs to prepare a two person sized futon, which got here pretty quickly.

"Now, you can go on…"

"Wha-?!"

"Now, please hurry...I don't want to waste time, though…"

"E...even if you say that…"

Okita, thanks to having taken some time to recover by absorbing some of my mana, had no visible wound anymore. I looked at her, a bit embarrassed, as she too was.

"W...we're really doing it?"

"Well...we don't have...much choice…"

I took a look at Majin Okita, who sat and crossed her legs. I wonder if it was on purpose, but doing that added a sexy kind of feeling to the mature version of Okita.

"And besides...I always wanted...to do it with you, Okita…"

"Ma...Master…"

We both sat on the futon, with a bit of an awkward atmosphere going on. I know that we haven't much choices, but still...doing it while being watched, and knowing that it is during a losing battle…

"What are you waiting for?"

Majin-san was slowly turning impatient.

"Well, sorry but, this is not the kind of atmosphere needed for this sort of act."

She sighed and approached me, then took out something. A small bottle containing a purple liquid.

"Drink this."

Well...without waiting for an answer, she forced me to drink this.

"Master! Are you alright?"

After having made me drink without difficulty the potion, Majin took a bit of distance.

"What did you do to master?"

Majin showed the emptied bottle.

"It is just a strong aphrodisiac to put you two in the mood. Though...if not taken care of, it might give the victim a quite painful experience."

Just as she said that, I could feel my heartbeat rise up and my man's part becoming bigger, but once I thought that it couldn't get bigger, it started growing a bit more but...it was unbelievably painful. It felt like bursting at any moment. The bump it made on my pants by trying to free itself made Okita cover her eyes, though she was peeking through the gap obviously, red as a tomato and spouting small sounds like "awawa…".

"Here...now look at our Master's face. This thing might even kill him if it isn't sucked out. Is your Master's well-being not something important for you?"

"O...of course it is! But…"

I groaned from the pain it gave me and Okita looked at me worriedly, trying to decide what she should do before resolving herself.

"Master...it looks...very painful so...I'll take care of it."

"O...kita. Aouch…"

She tried to unzip the pants' zip but the bulge hastened the process, almost bursting it open and revealing the monster.

"I...isn't it a bit...too big?"

"Hoo? For something like that to turn this big, this has to do with the original size actually."

"It..it's not that big, right?"

But for the enemy to even praise it...yet, I kept groaning because of the pain and had only one eye opened while greeting my teeth, but as I glanced at It, I was surprised too. Is that thing really mine?! Will...Okita be okay?

-POV Okita-

"W...what should I...do?"

I really didn't know anything about it, so I touched it timidly and as I did so, it twitched. Master looked like in pain, so perhaps did I do it wrong. I try caressing the trunk and it twitched again.

"Guh…"

"Master, are you alright?"

"J...just now, the touch…it alleviated...the pain a little."

"I...I see…"

I started using one finger first...then two...three...then the whole hand and stroked it gently.

"Okita's...touch is...amazing."

"Master, please don't say that, it's embarrassing!"

There was one time, when I was still alive, where Kondo-san led me to a...brothel but...I only stayed outside and...sometimes, peeked by the window, and I saw how they did things in there. I leaned my face closer to Master's thing and licked the tip and I could feel it pulsate.

"Wait...Okita?!"

Somehow, the scent of it made me a bit feverish and Master's voice was somehow further away. Does it also have to do with the thing that fake me gave to Master? I slowly tried to enter everything in my mouth, but it was really big, and all of it couldn't fit in.

"Oki...your mouth...so warm…"

I kept going, since Master seemed pleased by it. I moved my mouth up and down, trying to keep it as much as possible in it. It was big enough to make me think that I felt like my jaw will dislocate and soon, after just a few minutes, Master pulsated repeatedly.

"Okita, I'm about to unload!"

Master didn't have that painful expression on his face, but a face cramped from pleasure.

"I'm...sorry!"

Suddenly grabbing the back of my head, he shoved the last part of his rod inside my mouth, which actually reached my throat, and unloaded thick spurts of something gooey in it. It kept being poured until finally, Master released his grip and I gasped for air.

"I'm sorry Okita...I was too rough…"

I kept trying to swallow everything that went in, but it was difficult, and the taste was weird. However, my fever kept increasing...I felt dizzy...I was hot down there.

"Ma...ster…please...more..."

I couldn't think straight anymore. I leaned over to him and kissed him, entwining our tongue together and Master, surprised at first, got along. We completely forgot about the enemy or our allies, and entrusted ourselves to carnal desires.

-POV Master-

Okita's innocence was gone, having her outfit half open by the situation. I could see that her chest, which was usually wrapped with a sarashi, making it seem smaller, was almost spilling out from her half-open outfit. I went to her back, stripped her and started massaging her breasts. Soft...and squishy...she had such a smooth skin it was unbelievable she went through battlefields. As I played with them, I started pinching the two small hills sticking out of her soft meat buns and even started sucking on them.

"Master looks like...a baby."

I used my free hand to start attacking also the place down there, and I saw that her lower half was already pretty sticky.

"Your nipples got erect too…"

"Attacking both places at the same time, it's unfair Master…"

I stopped playing the newborn child and switched to the lower mouth, notably playing with the clitoris using my tongue, making Okita jolt and hold a scream down.

"Wait, Master...doing that is."

I still played with her nipples and I could feel Okita was reaching the limit.

"Something is...coming!"

However, I stopped. Confused, Okita looked at me lifting her up and aligning both of our waist.

"...it's Okita's fault if I'm like this."

I lowered my waist, making the tip touch a warm entrance. Only by the touch of both our sensitive part made us jolt again, but I decided to further push my sword into her. The tip disappeared, following bit by bit by the trunk as it spread those fleshy walls of hers. Okita was groaning as my thing went deeper in her, and because I couldn't hold it in anymore, I thrust the rest of it in one go by forcibly lowering Okita's hips. As I did that, she let out a small squeal and I could feel her tighten like crazy, making me release another load.

"B...be gentle Master! It's...it's my first time, you know?!"

But she was like in a half-drunk state because of the pleasure, so it was all but convincing. I started thrusting in her. It was so warm and wet it felt like heaven. Perhaps because she cummed earlier, but it was very tight inside her and I kept playing with her breasts.

"Master, does it feel good in Okita?"

"The answer is none other than an absolute Yes...Okita, you're the best."

"I'm happy...to hear this from Master."

We kissed as we mated like wild beasts and we just couldn't stop. After many thrusts, Okita's lower mouth clamped on my thing and I filled her insides with my seed as Okita let out a sexy squeal. We separated a bit, but my thing was still rock hard.

"So...Master is still not satisfied, huh..."

Okita turned her back towards me and went on all four, lifting up her waist towards me.

"If Master is ready, then Okita is too…"

And then I saw...Majin-san coming towards us. I thought...it was for executing the both of us because she thought we actually "finished our business" but…she was actually lifting the hem of her dress, revealing actually no panties and a drooling lower mouth.

"You...take care of it. It is...aching like crazy."

"Were you...masturbating, watching us?"

"...just hurry up, please…"

Her figure and Okita's overlapped a bit in my mind, perhaps because they are the same person, though she is an alter ego of her (and an enemy), but that made my thing recover. I pinned Majin-san down and molested her breasts. It is true that they are bigger than Okita's, and I want to test these for a bit.

I freed her chest from her clothes and started sandwiching my meat rod in between her breasts. Well, she was surprised at first, but she just accepted it. I didn't know something like this could feel this amazing. Seeing it had some effect on me, she also used her mouth and sucked on the tip.

"Ish thish ghood like thish?"

"I...can't deny it. It feels amazing…"

I felt my thing swell up and becoming even bigger. Majin-san noticed and accelerated. Because I've already fired a load earlier, it was still pretty sensitive and I shot another one. My thing spit out things directly at her face, covering her with white goo. Majin-san picked up some on her finger and tried tasting it. So hot...she went on all four too and showed up her ass.

"Master, don't forget about Okita!"

Okita went next to her Alter ego and took a similar position. It was...a superb view. 2 Okitas were looking at me with feverish eyes and were begging me to do them. I could never have imagined having a threesome with 2 Okita's. But in the end, I shoved it on Majin-san first.

"Gnn...it's...tight."

I started pistoning her in doggy-style and Okita looked displeased, so I helped her a bit and used my fingers with her.

"Hnya?!"

She let out a cute scream as she felt the foreign object enter her and starting to move. As for Majin-san, I tried to move to where Okita's weak spots were and it seemed it was the same for her.

"H...How are you able to tell...all my weak spots?"

"As I thought, since you have the same origin, your body is not that much different. I can tell each of your weak spots."

I kept ramming her and I just couldn't stop. Each time I backed down, it felt like it was trying to suck me back in.

"Damn...you're so tight…"

"To think something like that would feel this good...my mind...is going blank."

"Hey, why not coming over to this side, then?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Instead of an enemy, why not trying to become our ally. In that way, we can do these kind of things as often as you want."

"Really? Ah...no, my mission is…"

"Become my woman."

"Huh?"

I could feel that she tightened up when I said that.

"I love all of Okita, and you are also Okita. That's why, become my woman."

"What...what kind of logic is that?"

"Then should I stop?"

Well, even if I wanted to, I just couldn't. I just lowered my speed a little and…

"D...don't stop!"

"I told you, become mine, Majin-san...no, Okita-san."

"Y...you're mean!"

I slowed down even more, and since I was more or less the one in control, she couldn't replace me. I know how bad what I was doing is, but...I wanted her, just as much as I want Okita.

"I understand...I...I'll be your servant, but please, keep going."

"Good, then let's begin the contract formation."

"Yes…"

Doing while having sex...would be unthinkable. Not undoable, unthinkable since how silly it sounds like. We were forming the contract while kissing, playing with her breasts, teasing her clitoris and still shoving repeatedly my meat rod in her lower entrance. My command seals shone faintly, marking the completion of the contract, and at the same time, we cummed together. Majin-san lost her strength and lied down on the futon and rolled on her back, panting.

"Master…"

Okita rode her and stuck out her waist to me again.

"It's Okita's turn now…"

"Yes, of course."

I entered her again and thrust her repeatedly again. Okita's moans was making my reasoning ability blow up and I put more strength. Her chest joined Majin's and she kissed her too. Majin's eyes opened wide, but she didn't resist and entwined her tongue with hers as they made hot french kisses.

"M...Master-san...me too…"

Majin stretched her entrance herself, asking me to put it in. Tempted, I did so and switched holes. Alternately mating between the two of them, we did so for more than two hours until the effect of the potion wore off. The both of them fainted as we were all panting, overly satisfied. I walked with the few energy left in me towards the grail and claimed it. With this, the singularity was corrected.

I woke up back in my room, in Chaldea, with a tingling sensation at my waist. Two big masses under my blanket were moving slowly too.

"Hey you, stop monopolizing it!"

"I am Master's servant. As his servant, it is my duty to take care of him."

I moved off the blanket and I saw both Okita's taking care of Sonny.

"Ah...good morning, Master…"

"See, you woke him up now. Mou...good morning, Master."

"Don't "good morning" me...what are you two doing?"

"Master said that if I joined you, you'd let me have sex with you as much as I want, right? I'm just claiming my reward."

I feel like my bond with Majin-san went up lightning fast...

"I...I was just trying to keep her in check, but she just wouldn't listen."

"This fellow's not pretty honest. She was also trying to sneak here."

"Okita did?"

Okita reddened and looked away, sulking timidly.

"W...well, isn't that what lovers does? That's what was written in the magazines under Master's bed."

Dammit! And I thought they were pretty well hidden.

"Now, Master…"

Majin crawled towards me and leaned her face close.

"Ready for round two?"

Directly after he woke up, they had sex until Mashu barged in.

-Epilogue-

"Finally, the flow of enemies has stopped."

Nobunaga, Hijikata, Sasaki and Ushiwakamaru finished off the last enemies remaining and finally advanced, but then, discovered the naked and fainted Master, Okita and a figure similar to Okita, but with brown skin and long white hair. Discovering the view, the boys had a nosebleed while the girls had complete reddened face and Nobunaga was seemingly angry and slightly envious.

"Wha-?! While we were fighting, those guys were having sex?!"

A small holographic window appeared near them.

"Senpai, congratulations on your-...wha?! Why is Master naked like this?!"

"It seemed...they enjoyed themselves while we were fighting, something like that…"

"Senpai! You'll have a serious talk with us once you wake up!"


	3. Jeanne

Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc, a Saint who was a common farmer's daughter. She claims she had received the command of God to fight. She heard the Lord's lament that the world changed straight into hell. The Lord wept into sorrow as no one could stop it and people were not even allowed to live simply, and were compelled to become either beasts or food. Conflict never ended, and blood continued to rain incessantly and soak the land. She received a revelation from the Lord, the voice contained no glory or victory, no obligation or sense of purpose but only the Lord laments. She caught his small, feeble murmurs that everyone else failed to hear.

She became a heroic spirit whom only wish is for equilibrium to be maintained. Because of all the singularities menacing humanity, she answered my summons, and we fought together to protect humanity's future.

"Good work Master."

"Good work too, Jeanne."

She possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. White clothes that shows her bare shoulders. She was wearing clothes that, even though it wasn't that revealing, was accentuating her purity, though it was also making her rise everyone's libido a bit, but her holiness was making that corruption fade too...partially.

Each time we return to Chaldea, she kinda acts like a disciplinary committee president, preaching morals to the whole staff. Dr Romani doesn't escape this rule, nor Da Vinci when she tries to make other female servants..."service" me.

However, well...I don't really know if she notices it, but...herself is doing some skinship with me. Well it's not like I dislike it. I went on many adventures with her, and I came to like her, as a woman…but I know she vowed herself to God, both body and soul, so…

"Master, do you wish for a massage?"

"Eh?"

Jeanne started to become more and more assertive. She asks me if I need more services...actually, isn't Da Vinci-san a bit too quiet too?

"Master?"

"Ah, sorry. Y...yes, please."

I was so lost in thoughts I forgot to answer her, and when she called me back, I answered her hastily. Well, I am more or less happy that she'll do that for me, though.

She led me to my room and made me lie down on my belly. I then felt gentle hands get to my shoulders as I rested my head on my hands.

"All those missions should be tiring for you, Master…"

"Well I can't deny that having the future of humanity is heavy, so I'm glad I can take a rest for now?"

I felt her rubbing my shoulders gently.

"Your muscles are so stiff, you should take pauses more often, Master."

"Yeah, understood. I'll be more careful from now on."

"You say that every time…"

I actually accumulated quite a lot of stress during these last days...Jeanne's massage feels kinda rough at first. She then switched to my arms.

"Master's muscles are actually...quite well built."

"Aha, thanks."

"It is a body forged through all those singularities. Those represents how much you fought. You should feel proud of them."

"Well, I am still far from other heroic spirits."

She started massaging my back.

"Does it feel good Master?"

"Yeah. It helps a lot, thank you Jeanne."

She did my legs, and then.

"Well then, I'm ready for step 2." She said.

"Step 2?"

"Now Master, please undress."

"….eh?"

She was applying some oil on her hands.

"If you don't undress, I will not be able to follow up, or it'll get on your clothes."

"Ah….ah, I see."

I removed my upper half's clothes and lied down again, and then she started massaging me.

"Afuuu~ it feels so good, Jeanne."

"Is that so? I am glad I can be of help to you then."

Was it my imagination? Jeanne's respiration became a bit rougher.

"Master, now, please, with your other half's clothes."

"Eh? Ah...yeah, ok."

I took them off, though a bit embarrassed. Jeanne looking at my almost naked body made my heartbeat rise once again. When I lied down on my belly again, I felt Jeanne's hands rubbing my legs gently, yet firmly to loosen my muscles. I had a stupid though going through my mind and at that time, I felt like my son woke up. "This is bad" I thought, and it was not the end.

"Now, let's do the front."

No no no, if I were to turn around, she would see my lower body half erect already. Te...why is it getting even more erect now?

"N...no, Jeanne, I...it's okay. The massage you did was enough to relax. You shouldn't force yourself to do the rest."

"What are you talking about, Master? I don't do things half-way. Now please turn around, so I can do the front too."

"No ummm...please don't Jeanne. I...yes...my back hurts a little right now, so turning around would-…"

"Master, I sense you're lying…"

"Kuh…fine then. HERE!"

I turned around violently, sitting up. My lower body was fully erect now, showing a lot from my underwear. Jeanne took a step back from my sudden movement, and her gaze landed on the big bump sticking out a lot. I covered my face in shame, preparing for a sermon.

"Master…"

'Aaah...here it comes.'

"This member seems to be quite tense as well."

"Huh?"

When I peeked from the gap between my fingers, I saw Jeanne's face, quite red. Her face drew a bit closer to it.

"J...Jeanne?!"

"Let's free him first."

Her hands lowered my underwear in a swift movement. Once freed, I could feel her breath on my member.

"First...I think it is like this…"

She started by gently stroking it, which made it jolt a little. Her hands were also slightly slippery from the oil. It made my lower half feel slightly numb, though that numbness was in no way unpleasant.

"Jeanne...what are you…?"

The holy maiden, which vowed her body and soul, her everything to God, was actually playing with my thing. It was an unbelievable sight, even for me who was assisting it in direct.

"Ah...I understand. I am...dreaming, aren't I?"

Jeanne seemed to not have heard me, as she kept taking care of It. She drew her face even closer and started to lick.

"Yeah...it must be. Sorry Jeanne, I have impure thoughts again. But now that I'm at this stage, I might as well enjoy it 'till the end."

Confused, Jeanne looked at me and she was ready to get my son out of her mouth but instead, I got my hands behind her head and made her put more of it into her mouth.

-Jeanne's POV-

Master and I went in numerous missions to save humanity. I saw how kindhearted he is, and I prayed a lot for him and his safety when he went to rayshift without me. However, I also started to feel slightly lonely too, and because of that, I surprisingly find myself standing at the front of his door.

He also has a lot of other female servants cheering for him, and when I see this, my heart kind of hurts. I thought it was sickness at first, though it would be surprising for a servant to ever fall sick, but I soon found out it was just me feeling jealousy. I used morals as an excuse to get them off Master, but it was just a bad excuse.

Da Vinci, the servant that helps Dr Romani, Mashu and Master in Chaldea, found out about my case, and proposed me to try and help with Master and I's relationship. I didn't know what she had in mind, but she proposed me to try a massage for Master. It is true that he went through numerous singularities without proper rest, so I accepted, but my head started to feel light when I entered the room. Da Vinci said she prepared Master's room for a massage, and left me with a bit of body oil.

Then...when I looked at Master's body, which got tempered by the rough situations he went through, when I touched it, and then...when I saw Master's thing, my mind started to be filled with indecent things. My lower body started to feel hot and itchy. Not just the lower part, but my face, my head got warm. My hands reached Master's manly member and started stroking it slowly. I thought it was cute when it reacted to the touch.

"Jeanne...what are you…?"

Master's face looked confused. Indeed, everyone's impression of me was of a woman dedicated herself to God, here to guide everyone's way towards the right one. However, I too was...a woman after all. Although I felt bad for breaking my vow, I somehow couldn't control myself, and would leave the guilt flow in me later. My face drew even closer to Master's thing and as I put it in my mouth, it had a weird taste, but it didn't feel unpleasant. Instead, it raised the itching sensation in the lower part.

"Ah...I understand. I am...dreaming, aren't I?"

I was happy to hear that Master would have such things with me in his dreams. However, I kind of wanted to retort to him a bit, to tell him this was reality, but his hands wrapped behind my head.

"Yeah...it must be. Sorry Jeanne, I have impure thoughts again. But now that I'm at this stage, I might as well enjoy it 'till the end."

He forced my head to take in more of his thing, making me feel its form in my whole mouth, reaching even my throat. I was surprised and couldn't do anything to fight back, or more like I somehow didn't want to fight back. Master made my head do back and forth movements. After a few times, I felt Master's part throb.

"Jeanne, I'm sorry, I'm…"

Just as he said that, he made me wrap his thing entirely to the root with my mouth and I could feel his thing release something in my throat. Hot and sticky, it was very difficult to swallow. Master took out from my mouth his manhood and panted. I tried my best to swallow, and once I finished, I looked at him with a scornful eye.

"Master, that was too rough."

"Ah uhm…I am very sorry. Please forgive me, Jeanne."

Master seemed to think I really couldn't forgive him, as he joined his hands and seemed to pray, face down with his eyes closed.

"It is alright Master, you are forgiven. However, please, be less forceful in the future."

"Ah, yes. I understand."

His member was still fully erect, which again made me itchy down there. When Master saw what I was looking at, he hid it with his hand.

"Ummm, sorry, it was very pleasing but…."

"I see I was not able to fully please you. I deeply apologize. Perhaps this method would be…more suited for the task…"

I took off my underwear, which got sticky and wet. When my hand reached unconsciously the part down there, I saw how wet that part was. I could only feel ashamed on how turned on I was right now, from breaking this vow of mine. I moved away the long white cloth surrounding my legs, to expose it to Master. How...shameful of me.

"Jeanne, you...are you sure?"

"Master...please don't make me feel more ashamed of myself already."

I went towards Master and, while he was still in a sitting position, I joined him and lowered my part towards his thing, guiding its head towards the entrance to my insides. I lowered my waist and felt Master's spear piercing through my entrance. I could feel it hurt when it reached a certain point, and I could feel a bit of blood dripping down from part to my thighs.

"Please...let me rest...a little...before continuing."

But Master suddenly kissed me, forcing my mouth opened and his tongue entered in mine. For some reason, my mind was drifting away with that kiss, making also the pain alleviate. He made our tongue turn around each other, mixing our saliva together. Small tears flowed at my eyes, both from shame and joy, but by no means was I sad. Once the kiss was over, I hugged Master tightly.

"Thank you Master...I'm okay now so...here I go."

I trusted the rest of it in me and felt slight pain go through, but the pleasure was much more intense. I could feel Master's shape inside me, filling me to the brim.

-POV Master-

When Jeanne went on top of me and made my thing enter her, I felt her insides' warmth, which made me feel like melting. I couldn't help but want to kiss her when she was in pain from having her hymen broken, and saw tears swell up inside her, yet I didn't feel like she was disliking it. Once the kiss finished, she thrust the rest of my thing inside her. It felt so good I felt like releasing it right away.

Then, Jeanne's waist started to move up and down, making the flesh walls of hers rub my member gently. I clenched my teeth to concentrate on not shooting. I wanted to keep feeling this sensation as much as I could. Jeanne moved slowly, trying to keep her pace to not be too hindered by the pain who surely still remained. She was surely very sensitive. I also saw before me, through her up and down movements, her bountiful chest following her movements with slight delay. I slid my hands under her shirt and rolled it up, revealing her bust to me. Her round, smooth breasts were a beautiful sight to me and I started to massage them a bit.

"Fuwa~…"

Jeanne showed a cute reaction when I groped them. I massaged them with both my hands, and started sucking on the pink protuberances.

"Ha...yes, this is…"

"Jeanne. Your nipples are quite hard."

"Please don't say that."

Jeanne's movements got slightly faster, maybe because her lust was intensifying. She pushed my body down along with her, and our face were very close to each other. We kissed again frankly, while our waists collided while making lewd sounds.

"Master, I can't take this any longer. My mind is drifting away to a point where my body moves on its own."

"It's fine Jeanne. I love you, you and that lewd side of yours."

"P...please don't say that I'm...lewd!"

Jeanne rested her head on my chest, and hid her flushed face in it. My hips started helping Jeanne, thrusting my thing deeper in her. I could feel It touching something in the deepest part of her.

"Master, you are reaching...somewhere you shouldn't."

The thrusting moved increased further and Jeanne's moans soon reached a point where I was asking myself if the room was enough soundproof to not let such noises leak to the outside. I couldn't bear anymore, as I felt something surging inside me.

"Jeanne, sorry but, I can't hold on anymore."

"Master, me too I...I feel something coming."

The thrusting intensified and at the last one, I could feel I entered something where I normally shouldn't and released my seed in her. At the same time, I felt the flesh wounds convulse as love juice was gushing out, mixing our two lust liquid together slightly.

"I can feel it...Master's stuff...it is warm inside me…"

We both stayed connected, panting heavily. We kissed like lovers a lot, but we didn't go for another round. Why you ask? Because just when such thought crossed my mind:

"Oh my, Da Vinci-chan's plan was a huge success!"

The entrance door opened and Da Vinci entered the room.

"Da Vinci?!"

"Yup, it is your favorite servant, Da Vinci here."

Jeanne and I separated and we quickly hid our naked bodies under the blanket.

"Now Jeanne, how do you feel after this? Did you properly convey your own feelings to Master?"

"Ah uhm...well…"

Jeanne turned her face towards me and blushed. She played a bit with her fingers.

"Master...you see...I...I love you Master. Each and every day, I thought more and more about you and...when I see you talk with other girls, or go in missions without me, you see...My heart tightens. "

"And this genius Da Vinci-chan saw this and thought she should lend a helping hand to a maiden in love, so I proposed that massage idea to her. Then before Master and Jeanne got in the room, I put some incense that stimulates someone's lust, only affecting servants however, and I gave Jeanne some body oil which holds a slight aphrodisiac effect, to make you two close the distance. Great plan success!"

"Wait...so...this wasn't a...a dream?"

I looked at Jeanne, which was blushing even more. To think that this happened in reality, I was feeling bottomless happiness.

"But Jeanne...what about your vow to the Lord?"

"To be honest...I feel slightly bad about this. However, I feel such happiness when I was doing it with Master. This happiness, I could go through any punishment from the Lord with it in my heart."

"Jeanne…"

Later on, Jeanne and I married officially, though it was very hard to deal with Mama Raikou, Hassan of Serenity and Kiyohime afterwards.

-Epilogue-

While Jeanne and Master were "having fun", Kiyohime, Sere-chan and Raikou had their ear stuck against the wall of the room next door, grinding their teeth very hard while releasing murderous intent.

"Master, having fun with another woman…"

"Unforgivable…"

"It seems I'll have to give proper punishments afterwards."

"Agreed."

"Master will taste a dragon's wrath…"

The whole Chaldea team had to work together to stop them, unknown to the two lovebirds however. Many approved of the relationship, as it was completely obvious about their feelings.


End file.
